This invention relates to control linkages for band type brakes and, more particularly, to improvements whereby smooth braking action is obtained in such linkages.
Prior art of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,858 issued Oct. 7, 1958 to Butterfield et al.
In brake systems employing brake bands, particularly those employed in, for example, crawler type vehicles employing steering clutches, unfailing smooth braking action has often been an elusive quality. The fact that the direction of rotation of the element to be braked is frequently changed, coupled with wear of brake elements and/or improper adjustment can result in slackness occurring in the control linkage and/or braking components which is not conducive to smooth braking action.